Where the sunflower falls (A Hetalia love story)2
by ChinaBritainAwesome
Summary: Part 2. Waning: Boy X Boy! Please enjoy


Russia came out of the bathroom. "Great! Now we look Japanese." China smiled. They left their hotel room. They took a cab to Tokyo. "Ok. We will be here for a few days but toady is ending. It will get dark soon and we will have to go home. So we will just wander around Japan for information. Okay?" China explained. "Da." Russia responded

It was nearing 8:00 pm so China and Russia went back to the hotel. "Finally I can get my normal clothes back on." Russia said relaxed. "Okay but if you go outside the hotel room, you have to get back in the robe. Got it?"China explained. "Da." Russia replied. "I will go change too." China picked up his normal clothes and went to the bath room. Russia flopped on the bed. China finally came out with his normal clothes on. "Russia, we have to go to bed now so we can get up early tomorrow." China told him. "Oh come on China. I'm not even tired." China started geting under the covers. "Fine, you can stay up all night ,but I am going to sleep. Last chance. Are you going to sleep and get up early or stay up and wake up late?" China asked. "Fine." Russia said in defeat. He hopped into bed right next to China. They both fell asleep.

Russia woke up and found China in the bathroom changing again. "China?" Russia called. "In the bathroom!" China called back. China came out. "Russia are you going to change now?" China asked. "Da." Russia replied. "Well hurry up. I signed us up for a tour of the government building." China said. "China was holding a flower. "Russia. I need you to put this in my hair." China said. "Okay coming." Russia replied. As Russia put the flower in, he started thinking about China. "I really like China. How do I tell him?" Russia thought. "Thanks Russia." China said. Russia looked down at China sitting on the bed. China smiled at Russia. "What's wrong?" China asked. "Nothing." Russia said. China slipped his shoes on and went out the door. Russia did the same . "Does he like me back? It kind of looks like it." Russia thought. He smiled and thought "China likes me!"

They were in the government building. "We have to break some rules on the tour. Ready?" China whispered to Russia. "Da." Russia whispered back. "Follow me." China said. China went into a janitor closet. "Why are we in here?" Russia asked. China took out a map out. "This is a map of the building." China explained. China came out and followed the map. They got to a power plant. On a steel table was a glowing green rod. "This is what they will use to make the weapon." China siad. "Do we take it?" Russia asked. "No. We have to have special tools to obtain it without getting hurt." China explained.

They arrived back at the hotel without being spotted. "That was close." China said. China unbuttoned his shirt. "I am so tired." China said yawning. China got into be and fell asleep. Russia was starring at China. Russia's stroked China's hair. He fell asleep.

"Good morning Russia." China said. "Hello China. So what will we be doing today?" "We will go back to the building and snatch the uranium." China replied.

They arrived at the government building again. "We have to go through there and then go there. Got it?" China explained. Russia followed China. They got to the power plant. China took out big tweezers and picked the uranium rods up and placed them in a briefcase. China handed Russia the briefcase. ran out of the building and went to the hotel.

"Is the mission complete?" Russia asked. "Not yet." China answered. "What do we have to do now?" Russia asked. "We have to sneak out of the country without them checking them briefcase." "China, I don't want to leave." Russia said sad. "What? Why" China asked. "I want to stay with you here." Russia said. "What?!" China asked. "It's just... I am having a great time with you China and I don't want it to end." Russia explained. "Russia we have to leave tomorrow!" China said angry. "Fine. I'm going to bed." China let himself go to sleep.

"Russia? Good morning. Look, you can either stay here or go with me. But I can't stay here." China said. "China, I'm sorry but I've chosen to stay here." Russia said. Russia took a cab to the airport with China in the afternoon. "Well this is it." Russia said. "I will miss you." China said. China starter getting in line to board the plane. Russia stood there waving and crying. But to Russia's surprise, China came running back. China kissed Russia on the lips. "Russia. This is your last chance. Come with me." China held his hand out. Russia took China's hand and boarded the plane with him.


End file.
